Tainted Retribution
by Miss. Sunday
Summary: Life is so perverse it gives us two things secound chances and retribution. Everyone that is connected to Christopher Carrion will know that death is a mercy that he will not give them. For the midnight king has returned to claim back crown and queen...
1. The Reunion

(A/N) I'd like to thank Lord Atomosk for helping me edit. Now please enjoy reading any constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Clive Barkers works.

_Chapter one:** Reunion**_

Christopher Carrion's body felt like it was on fire as the salty waters seeped into his open wounds, but still he was alive. He had been washed up on one of the street roads of the godforsaken Chickentown. All he felt was pain and it was everywhere like a disease, the sort of pain that made you wish you could tear out your own soul and rip it to pieces if such action would make it stop. Christopher knew it wouldn't, it was like a punishment really. He had never won the chase of his beloved angel; the aching in his heart would die with him. Then… he heard it.

The first sign of his heart slowing was the most welcome and wanted sound he ever heard. His eyes fluttered as his mind swam in the depths that were beginning to already darken. What surprised him ever so slightly was that in his final hours he was thinking of that day, when she died, his beautiful angel who now lived in another. But on that day…his mind seemed to change to a different memory of that day; it was almost strange he could not remember. He remembered he was in his room …then the color of crimson all over… He shook his head slightly, trying hard to remember which caused a sharp needle-like pain to shoot to the base of his skull. He could not grasp anything anymore; all he found was the same murky darkness. Why fight anymore? Christopher smiled weakly. He was ready to die.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flutter onto his outstretched palm. It was a butterfly. He stared at it unmoving. Its large brilliant blue wings fluttered slightly caressing his scarred fingers as if to apologize to him for everything. Christopher's breath slowed, the butterfly became a mere blur as his vision unfocused, his voice came out in a mere rasp, "It's so unfair you know…how life can be. Wouldn't you say?"

He chuckled softly. After all, these were his final moments, and of all the things a person would be doing he was having a conversation with a butterfly. He stared at his new companion which suddenly came into sharp focus, for some reason the brilliant blue of it's wings held dozens of sharp black lines. Twirling and twisting the lines formed a gaping disturbingly real skull. Christopher narrowed his eyes. It could be that he was hallucinating but he swore that the skull was laughing at him. Without a second hesitation he crushed the butterfly in-between his fingers. The soft delicate wings wavered and to his widened eyes became mere wisps of smoke.

An un-stifled chuckle sounded right beside him. Christopher turned his head. Lying near sprawled up next to the Lord of Midnight was a tall young man smoking a cigarette. He wore a form fitting black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. His raven black hair was spiked, ending in multiple long sharp points, his lightly tan arms rested on his chest while two slender fingers held the cigarette as he took another slow drag. "You know…life is so strange, so perverse that it allows two things to exist."

His voice held a familiar tone, something close to sorrow, insanity and an accepting resignation to this nightmarish world. Of all the questions he could have asked or the things he could have said, the Lord of Midnight Christopher Carrion asked, "What are those two things then?"

The stranger smiled as he blew the smoke into the air, it rippled turning into a blue haze. Out of the blue haze came forth a butterfly, "Second chances and…" He blew another cloud of cigarette smoke into the air it shaped around the butterfly forming a grotesque skull. Watching wordlessly the skull opened its gapping maw and sliced through the butterfly. He sneered as the butterfly seemed to whither in pain, "Retribution…"

Christopher Carrion stared at him. There was something familiar to him in his voice, "Who are you?"

The stranger turned his head meeting the prince of Midnight's gaze and gave a slow grin. "You don't remember do you? You know on that night she was not the only one that died."

Christopher Carrion for the first time stared quizzically at the stranger beside him. The young man smirked and continued on completely ignoring his expression. "Oh how the years have been cruel to us, why, look at you. You look like something close to death; in fact, you're so close I believe you'll die very soon."

Fishing in his pocket he procured a small amulet, around the amulet a small black chain which resembled tiny black thorns intertwined and encircled a small vile shaped like the Carrion family crest. Despite all his wickedness and seriousness, Carrion's jaw could not have dropped any lower as he gapped at the crest that no one in this forsaken hereafter should have. The Carrion family crest was a small image of the death goddess Sin wrapping her arms around a clock that protruded from her heart, the clock time set at midnight. It signified that death and sin embraced the twilight hour. Within the clock was contained a black nightmarish mass that wasn't really liquid, more like a fog that swirled restlessly around inside. The stranger's lips curled upward in a smile, the sort of smile that took in the warmth but gave none back. "That body is dying…I think it's time."

Christopher shook his head; again he asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger smiled. "They thought it was an unholy act to bring back her soul…But what nature really intended to stop was not her from returning but us, Christopher…I am you…"

Christopher narrowed his gaze, "Impossible…how…? Oh God…"

What he saw made him shake; the deep iciness of a stormy gray met his own icy gray eyes; there was an unmistakable truth in them, a truth which was beyond doubt. This man was himself, Christopher Carrion.

Christopher pulled himself up, his heart which had slowed started to pound and his open wounds began to throb. He coughed which made his body go into a series of rapid convulsions, coughing until he felt the blood spill from his scarred lips onto the pavement. The other man watched with resolve, he was determined to see all the harm that had been done to his other self and made note of how he would repay them tenfold for every little scar and wound that had marred his body. After the convulsions had subsided Christopher wiped the blood from his lips and waited for his answers.

The other man sat up and laid the amulet in between them and looked straight into Carrion's eyes, slowly turning his wrists upwards revealing on each wrist, two deep white slashes that crossed over each other to form one white 'X' against the lightly tan skin. "We tried to commit suicide…"

Christopher gazed down at his own wrists and stared at them, for all this time he had never taken the time to notice the exact same scars lined his own wrists but he knew they had always been there he had just never taken the time to notice or even _question_ himself about them. His thoughts were broken as the other man continued, "You know the legend of the first Carrion who came upon the death goddess Sin as she was about to commit suicide right? It was our sister's favorite when we were young."

Carrion nodded as he remembered the legend that was told as a bedtime story for his sister. How she had loved it. Christopher let out a small chuckle, "Sin was in love with the Lord of Midnight, the first Carrion, but she was a goddess and could not have him as a lover. Since they couldn't have each other they decided to die together atop a moor. Sin had waited all day and night for him but still he had not come finally before the clock struck midnight and overcome with sadness that he had forsaken her she decided to die alone. She had slit her wrists four times, two on each one needing the last two to make it fatal. As she held the immortal's blade to her wrist Carrion came to her but it was too late. As he held her dying she caressed his face saying, 'You were the life of me, now you shall be my death. Death is now eternally yours, my love. This is the gift I bestow upon you.' At exactly midnight she died in his arms and he had let out a scream that created all the nightmares and so on…But what has this to do with our suicide attempt?

"The gift that Carrion received from the goddess Sin was _death. _The Carrions have the power to manipulate death but it comes with a price…To live a life without all of your soul intact, I am you as you are me. I do not experience your physical pain but I feel it _mentally_. I see it as clear as day and so on. When we tried to die Mater Motley went to the hereafter to place me here and you over there, when two halves of one soul are apart while in the processes of dying they could never fully die. So she set my half of our soul free and I have manifested into a human or what we would be as a human. I have seen what you have seen and I know who has betrayed us, the question is, though, do you want to die? Or do you want a second chance for retribution?"

Carrion looked down at his mangled body and, sliding his tongue on the small scares that ran along his lips, remembered that his grandmother had sewn them together all because he had said the word "love". He stared up at the other man and asked, "If I died, would you die with me?"

The other did not seem at all surprised by this remark, "Yes, I would, whatever your choice, I will do it."

Christopher thought a moment, then the light that had started to die flickered ever so slightly; his mouth twisted in a crazed drunken smile, "Let's give them Hell…"

The other smiled "If that is what you wish, then so be it…"

Waving his hand he brought it down to the amulet and clasped Christopher's hand in a handshake, black fog started to pour from the mouth of the amulet surrounding them and in the fog a person could hear clearly two laughers simultaneously almost as if they were one…

(A/N): Please review if not then how will I better my writing if I don't hear from any of you? If I don't recieve any reviews I will discontinue. (Bows with all due respect to someone who actually reads this) Hopefully till next time.


	2. Hide and Seek

(A/N) Combined chapters two and three :) thought it would be easier for you all~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Clive Barkers works BUT this plot line and this poem are mine and of my own creation

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hide-and-Seek**

_Who will run?_

_Who will hide?_

_When our game begins anew_

_Who will seek?_

_Who will find?_

_The clever elusive few_

_Who will be the hunter?_

_Who will be the prey?_

_In the final game we play_

_To end all other games _

_Between my Night and your Day_

_Will I run?_

_Will you chase?_

_Will I hide?_

_Will you find me just in time? _

_In this tragic game_

_Of Yours-and-Mine_

_- Christopher Carrion_

_In Abarat…_

The stairs were empty except for a young woman ascending toward the top of the lighthouse her eyes were on the ground and the soft patter of her sandals echoed in the emptiness. Her skin was like light beige ivory against the pale blue cotton garb and the soft blue sash that swished with every step she took. But she did not seem to mind it was simple and that was what she liked best. It let her breath unlike the suffocating exotic silks, velvets and furs that she had worn in the celebrations. It disturbed her slightly how very well they clung to her body that had grown out of the boyish frame that she had been use to. She had never looked at her self but a lot about her had changed since she had arrived here. Her hair had grown since she had chopped it off to a boyish shag; it now fell in soft capricious waves against her shoulders a mixture of dark raven blacks and deep shimmers of a wine red.

Perhaps it was the realization that she was princess Boa, maybe it was or both of them but this change Candy felt wasn't just physical but more then that…it was something that she just wasn't about to name yet. "_Candy its just a little further okay?"_

Candy smiled, quickening her pace to a steady jog her sandals slapping the stone in her haste. "I'm glad we snuck off Boa but what are you going to show me?"

Boa's rich laughter echoed quietly inside her mind, _"You'll see Candy you'll see…"_

Candy turned the next corner and she stared in awe at the sight that she beheld before her. Atop the lighthouse she expected a beautiful view never was she to expect that all around her grew a vibrant garden of white flowers that resembled tulips. Tall glowing trees laced the outer edge of the garden overlooking Mama Isabella, her waters reflected in the moon like dancing shards of crystal studding black glass.

Candy's eyes widened her lips parted in a small "o" , "Boa…it's wonderful how did you…?"

Boa's laughter rang softly beside Candy, "_When I was alive I actually came here once…just once with Finnegan…"_

Candy said nothing as Boa's presence drifted off, she tended to do that sometimes when she thought about their past life. At times it did feel a little odd talking to her former self but it was comforting having a friend with her every where she went. Candy thought for a moment this was one of those times when it was better to just let her be.

Candy inhaled, "Well I guess it's time for a little nap don't you think Boa? What better place to sleep than this?"

Candy sat down relieved that finally she could rest her head and close her eyes. For days on end it had been celebration after celebration and still she had barely said two words to Finnegan in private. It felt strange to be with him now, she wasn't princess Boa but Boa was still a part of Candy. For Boa to have loved someone like Finnegan so much was a little over bearing at times. The people of Abarat talked, not that she ever cared for it but gossip had raised its ugly voice to her ears against her will.

For instance there was some romantic gossip about her and Finnegan that they had eloped. Even death could not tear the lovers apart and that they were secretly planning to run away from it all. There was even talk of a marriage renewal; it was just too much for Candy to handle.

She felt so many emotions when she was around Finnegan but mostly it was confusion that ran rampant through her heart. She knew Boa was much in love with Finnegan as he was with her but could _she_ love him that much? Love was indeed an odd emotion, it came in many forms but Candy wasn't sure that this was the right love; the right care to have for him. Or was it? Candy groaned and talking to no one in particular she said irritated, "That is it, no more thinking...I am going to sleep"

Boa's voice drifted into her ear, _"Sleep well Candy…" _

Candy's eyes had closed but she smiled, "Yeah…you too Boa…you too."

_ Back in Chickentown…_

A lanky shadow crept across the alleyway of the only part of Chickentown that for one reason or another had never been rebuilt after the mysterious flood. Its eyes were large and glazed with such hunger it devoured the contents of the trashcan in scantly a moment. This creature had nearly been human once but the infection had spread and with no medicine that had been administered to him he had reverted to a vile reptilian monstrosity. It wiped the saliva away from it's mouth splattering what little was left of it's pants as it continued to eat. The creature could vaguely remember it's own name but now it neither had the brain capacity nor a verbal speech to utter it. What it did remember though was that it had a master once, a cruel man that found his ailment to be a momentary amusement to himself. Perhaps it was because of his own private hell that he had enjoyed the creature's suffering it would never know because his master was dead.

The creature slammed another trashcan down intending to devour the contents before the humans would come. It stopped short sensing something close to it, the creature inhaled a smell that reeked of something terrifying and strange and not at all human. The scaly spines on it's back rose in agitation and from it's twisted maw it issued a low growl and turned around seeing a figure in the dim evening light. The stranger was walking nonchalantly down the ally towards it whistling a strange couplet of sounds that formed into this sort of vile melodic mantra that made the creature suddenly feel slightly dizzy and strangely afraid. The stranger stopped walking his shadow stopping just short of the creature the man looked from the creature to the ground. Among the trash old dead leaves were scattered about he picked up a handful of the dead gray leaves crushing them in his hands to dust, "This is just in case you become irritating to handle."

The smell of the stranger filled it's brain with a sort of strange madness and that madness turned to a rage that the creature had once felt for it's master. Instead of running away it rose on its large muscled haunches and sprang forward claws outstretched, teeth snapping and slimy blue green sinews stretched its mouth wide. His dusty gray eyes crinkled slightly as a small sneer spread over his face.

Christopher Carrion held the dust close to his mouth and taking a deep breath he blew into the dust. The dust flew everywhere creating a cloud and from this cloud a great swarm of large dusty gray moths flew at the creature taking it by surprise. In a swarm the strange moths bit clawed and pummeled the creature until they drove it to the end alleyway. No matter how the creature clawed or snapped at the elusive moths they simply overtook him. The creature let out a moan and whimpered as it clawed at the brick wall in pain everywhere the moths bit or clawed it felt as if his feral mind was being peeled away from his body. The horde let up and parted, letting Christopher Carrion walk among the dusty swarm and surveyed the creature, with a look of boredom "So this is your true form, how pathetic. I think I found you more of a use as you were than this rancid mess."

The creature whimpered again and huddled into a tight ball in its feral mind it begged for a swift merciful death. Carrion hesitated watching the creature with narrowed eyes and clicked his tongue in distaste, "Don't fret this will be over quickly but I'll be sure to make it as painful as possible. Just for you my dear old betraying friend."

With a snap of his fingers the swarm dissipated back to dust and fell to the ground covering it in a gray snow. The creature whimpered again all energy drained away from his body. Christopher Carrion gripped the creature's neck and lifted him up with uncanny ease; he stared at the creature studying him for another moment. The creature made a feeble growl in his throat in a last act of defiance. Christopher raised an eyebrow and laughed slamming the creature viciously against the wall and with the other hand he pressed his palm against the creature's forehead. The creature convulsed and went limp. "Now say your name…"

The creature jerked violently about, his eyes rolled in their sockets and his teeth began to chatter. But Christopher Carrion did not yield his hold on the creature, again he repeated the words his voice becoming a low growl, "Say it; say your name."

The creature choked and saliva dribbled from his twisted maw then came a hoarse response, "Letheo…"

As soon as this was uttered, the creature's body pulsed and instantly Carrion released his hold watching in interest as a most unpleasant transformation occurred. The ugly body started to become humanoid, it started to change dislocating and relocating amid sounds of cracking and squelching with every twitch of Letheo's body. Claws turned to nails, fangs to teeth and monster to something nearly human. Carrion smirked and was about to say something when an awful pain shot from his temple, and flashes of images swam into his mind. He inhaled slowly placing a hand right where the pain had started. Christopher Carrion bent forward to the huddled form of Letheo he needed to go somewhere private and fast for the pain was growing, "Stay where you are and do not move until I return."

Letheo simply nodded his head and Carrion satisfied with that response got up and walked out of the ally into the now dying light of the sunset. He walked into a nearby gas station; the bell on the door rang alerting the clerk who was an old plump lady of his arrival. He headed straight for the bathroom before he did he felt the lady staring at him, "Do you have any money sonny?"

Without looking back he replied in a slow monotone that held a slight tremor, "No."

The lady pursed her lips, her heavily made up face knotting into a look of plain disapproval, "Only paying customers-"

He had turned around and smiled, his gray eyes growing slightly darker and his voice had an almost horribly sweet tone in it, "I'm sure you can let this pass, just this once."

Her jaw had gone slack and muttering a slight "okay" she sat down. He turned back speaking in a level tone, "Oh and by the way, I'll be taking a pack of cigarettes, the good kind…if you don't mind."

Her hand went limply towards the back of the shelf and placed a pack of cigarettes on the counter, her eyes stared straight ahead oblivious of everything.

Christopher Carrion walked into the bathroom closing the door shut he locked it and grimly let the pain overtake his body. Like a wave it surged across his body, he inhaled sharply, his eyes dilating rapidly with each pulse of his heart. He lost all his senses and for a moment he floated in sublime darkness. Images flickered softly in his mind and voices could be heard but they were dwarfed by the sound of his heartbeat. He inhaled again and held his breath forcing his heart to beat slower and slower. The sound was not as persistent now as it dimmed to a muffled thud. He heard the voices and could see the images clearly now and the darkness gave way to a flood of light.

A great voice sounded and an image of three dark figures bound in hundreds upon hundreds of chains stood before a man who seemed to give off a fiery glow. His piercing blue eyes seemed to emit a strange heat of their own, his hair a deep gold red fell upon his broad frame. He sat on a golden wood throne and a dozen others hooded in white robes stood in rows around the throne. Carrion stared intently at the man, there was something familiar in that unnerving stare. His voice sounded again, "Here stand before us the three spawn of Sin, an abomination upon their own existence. As punishment for your crimes your forsaken souls shall be cleansed in Mama Isabella by drowning. Your damned existence will never return to Abarat-"

The smallest of the figures cut him off its voice was that of a young female, "Silly… Silly _NEVER_ come back boy king say? No. No! **NO! STUPID BOY KING! SILLY COME BACK ALL RIGHT! SILLY KILL STUPID BOY KING DEAD! YOU HEAR SILLY? KILL TILL YOU IS DEAD!**"

The figure seemed to lunge at the king even though the chains held there was a loud groan as the girl called Silly strained against the chains to get closer to the throne. Silly had continued to rant cursing and swearing her voice taking that of a demented wail, "**YOU HEAR SILLY? YOU STUPID BOY KING! SILLY KILLS YOU THEN…SILLY PLAY WITH WIFE AND BABY!"**

Up to that point the king just merely sat in silence but the king had heard enough. He stood up from his throne his blue eyes blazing, **"**SILENCE. _ISTHMUSU KNAR_**."**

There was a loud cracking sound and the chains surrounding Silly cut her off as they began to tighten around her body. She let out a high pitched shriek as the chains lifted her off the ground and held her high in the air helpless, the king glared at her and waved his hand down. Carrion watched in twisted amazement as the chains taking a life of their own bent and flew toward the wall flinging Silly with it. The other two figures whose chains were slightly slack instantly leapt forward onto the chains oncoming path and all three were slammed against the far wall making a sickening thud the force of the impact left a depression in the solid stone. Silly and the second tallest figure crumbled to the ground and did not move from there. The tallest staggered forward toward their fallen forms but the chains held, still it struggled against the chains and after awhile the figure stopped dead.

For a moment it did not speak, but then it turned toward the king and an odd feeling like the sound of something pulsing went throughout the room. A twisted bellow erupted and a mixture of three different voices issued from it's mouth, "**Drown us if you care to it won't matter but remember the blood bondage of the children of Sin**_**…**_**we will only die for the true Midnight, king of nightmares…"**

Carrion felt something behind him make a small click; he tore his eyes away from the scene and looked to see who had come. He saw a large pair of brilliant eyes that were staring through him from a crack in the door. She had a large stuffed doll that seemed to resemble a cross between a sea skipper and a mutated teddy bear in her tiny grasp she could not have been any older than four, "Boa…"

Everything swam out of focus and the next thing Carrion knew he was laying on the linoleum floor gasping and coughing he had come back to reality. He sat up in a daze staring at nothing in particular, a wave of nausea passed through him. Something felt like it was tugging at his insides like it was calling him towards something. He crawled toward the sink and lifted himself up, his face was pouring with sweat and he realized he was bleeding from his lip; he brought a shaky hand toward his face and touched his lower lip tenderly. He felt the red bead of fleeting warmth touch his finger and start to fall into the sink but it slowed and suddenly it sprouted wings and became a butterfly the color of rust. It fluttered back to Carrion's outstretched finger and floated around his head. Carrion smiled oh how lovely his nightmares had become in such a form. Carrion's voice gave a soft gentle rasping sound, "Find Letheo…bring him to me…" 

He stumbled out of the gas station into the cool night air where the flickering lights of the store reflected a small fluttering red speck going off in the opposite direction. A cigarette firmly in his mouth Carrion had continued to walk for a while crossing the now nearly empty roades and deserted parking lots. Empty and dull. This was the way of this town and it disgusted Christopher Carrion to no end. He would have left except he did not know how to return and this insatiable calling was gnawing his brain now, there was still something here that wanted to be found.

He walked past the town's only school, still slightly ruined by the flood he stopped and listend intently, the tugging was coming from there but there was something else. The sounds of giggles and laughter could be heard from behind a couple of trees not far from where he was standing. He raised an eyebrow slightly amused; no matter what was calling him it was about time he had some fun here. Carrion changed his direction and walked toward the sound of laughter with a most perverse expression on his face.

…

If there was one thing Deborah Hackbarth liked about Ruth Ferris was Ruth Ferris's father's liquer cabinet and it's limitless supply of booze. Deborah took a swig and laughed, at a perverted gesture Jimmy made at her. They were at the high school with a couple of jocks, all varsity football players. Including the previous captain of the football team, Jimmy Keats Ruth's current obsession even though it was obvious to Deborah who he really wanted. Tonight they had hit the jackpot; they had found an elderly homeless man to play with.

They had successfully bound and gagged the old man partly cause he was so frail and also he seemed rather ill. An easy pick. He lay propped up against a tree watching despairingly as his cruel tormentors danced and stumbled around him. A gangly bleached blond girl staggered toward him and glared, "Don't look at meh like that or I ghet mah daddy on you."

Jimmy pushed Ruth aside and kicked the old man viciously in the ribs, "Don't stare at my girl you sick freak."

Deborah laughed again and bent forward yanking the old man's hair, her clouded sneer turned into a smirk the old man's breathing had become shallow, and hoarse "I think he's thirsty."

Two of Jimmy's not so bright friends Danny and Keith lumbered over holding another bottle of the pilfered booze. Jimmy grabbed it and unscrewed the top, "Want some old man?"

He bent forward and tugged viciously at his dirty unkempt hair until he forced him to look up. Jimmy unscrewed the top and began to pour it on the old man's face drenching his beard and hair with the alchohol, "Huh what did you say? You say you want more?"

Jimmy turned around to where the others had their backs turned they had gathered around a small pile of bottles sifting through them to see if there were anymore, "Hey Ruth, he wants more of your old man's beer. Gimme another-"

A voice drifted lazily from behind him, "I don't think he wants anymore…"

Jimmy turned around and in his clouded gaze came the sharp outline of a tall slender man sitting comfortably against the tree next to the old man who was slumped against his restraints his head bowed in an awkward way. The rosy color in Jimmy's face drained and he let the bottle slip from his hand. The man smiled and raised his hand, "But I would like some if you don't mind. Tell me do you have any Rosary wine?"

Deborah and the rest of the group stared at the stranger; a strange silence seemed to shroud the air. Even though she was drunk off her ass there was something frightening in that smile that reminded her of the imaginary monsters under her bed when she was a kid. However Ruth was so wasted she seemed unafraid she stood swaying on the spot her voice came in a drunken snotty slur, "Jimmy ah don't like im."

The man ignored her stood up and said cheerfully, "Ah perhaps I shouldn't, the state of liquid intoxication has never appealed to me in the slightest. Such frightful things people do while under the guise of insobriety."

Jimmy seemed to shake off the sinking feeling that wound around his head and stared angrily at the man, "Who the hell do you think you are? You some kinda freak?"

Ruth laughed with an underlying tremor in her voice, she pointed at the man, "Yeah ah freak like dat stupid bimbo Candy."

Ruth turned to Jimmy, he let out a strangled laugh and like faithful fools Danny, Keith and Deborah started to laugh also remembering their favorite tormentee. The man's eyes glinted and his smile melted away into a look of unsuppressed hunger. In one fluid motion he walked toward them, whether it was deliberate or not Jimmy and the others collectively stepped back. His voice was no longer a lazy drawl but a slow and deliberate monotone, the last word ringing out against the rancor, "Did you say "Candy"…?"

Deborah's laughing quieted but Ruth did not and being egged on by Danny and Keith, Jimmy regained his arrogant composure, "Yeah that little dirt poor tramp I'm surprised she didn't hoar herself out I don't know about them but I would have paid out of the goodness of my heart."

Ruth staggered back and laughed, "More like your pants."

Danny and Keith snickered and made suggestive signs, the man stood motionless but a grin had spread across his face and he began to chuckle the sound sent a shiver crawled up Jimmy's spine, "What's so damn funny huh?"

Carrion's grin widened and his eyes grew slightly luminescent in the darkness, "Oh just that I have reason enough now to play with you."

Jimmy looked back at Danny and Keith they lumbered over and took their places beside him, Jimmy cracked his knuckles, "Oh we'll play with you right guys?"

Danny broke an empty beer bottle and brandished it in the air, Keith took out a switchblade and tossed it from hand to hand. They laughed menacingly; the two girls beside them smirked in anticipation for the violence. Carrion merely watched them amused, "Lovely, such amusing volunteers indeed but I will only need three of you."

Carrion lifted up his right hand and the lamplights dimmed making the darkness around him seem almost tangible suddenly it leaped away from him enveloping the humans stifling their cries into silence, "The other two however won't be needed in this final game of hide-and-seek."


	3. The Chained Unbound

(A/N) I appreciate all reviews and constructive criticicsm. Long poem it's kinda like the back-story to this chapter and it plays an important part. Oh yeah second chapter is fixed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Clive Barkers works however the poems and plot line are mine

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE CHAINED UNBOUND **

_In the folly of our Creator_

_We festered into existence_

_We who had no Godly mentor_

_Lashed out this resistance_

_Against our ordained damnation_

_Our Midnight Lord gave cry to War_

_The oldest of the incarnations_

_He delighted in all that conflict bore _

_Riding with War came his next of kin_

_We herald Wrym as our battle began _

_The first daughter of Sin_

_Her slitted tounge seduced riotous man_

_Together War and Wrym battled the Day's brightest son_

_From this bloodshed our Sin bore Pandemoniom_

_The last to stand with our Lord against our unjust persecution_

_We the benighted children sought domination in freedom_

_From the Day whose light sought to extinguish the Dark_

_The golden Hours greater Creatrix_

_Had gave us her dooming mark_

_Deeming us all as evil heretics_

_Even so Night still fights with Day_

_(Gods forgive us all)_

_For never seeing the peaceful gray_

_-From the book, Midnight's Melody_

_Author unknown_

The butterfly floated and fluttered down towards Letheo's haggard form and touched his shivering hand, hesitantly he sat up and stared up at the butterfly miserably. Bitterly he had contemplated on which fate was worse, to be a souless monster or the servant of one. The butterly floated around him and seemed to beckon him to follow he stood up and stumbled forward. It was going to take him awhile to get used to walking upright again. He had so many questions that flooded his mind. Why was he even alive? Why was he human? Indeed Carrion _looked_ human but he was still Carrion and yet…whether it was his feral instincts or not Letheo felt truly terrified. True he was always afraid but this smell that permeated the air where his master had walked was unnatural, he had always smelled of death but this unknown stench mingled underneath it and it scared Letheo. One particular question plagued him more than any other and it was a simple one. Why him?

Letheo broke free of his thoughts to see where his guide was taking him, they passed an old decaying house riddled with ineligible graffiti, it's grass long dead due to the salts of Izabella's waters but through the hardend earth long sticks protruded out one looking vaugly like a pinweel flapped against a cool breeze. A large area of debris and sparse vegitation peppered the otherwise barren plane standing amidst the wreakage of what was an old jetty was his master pacing between three bodies. Dead bodies did not surprise nor in any way scare Letheo, before all of this it was his goal to become an assasin so it didn't bother him. The sight that he beheld now made him sick to his stomach.

Through the shards of broken lunar light Letheo stared at a young man, he was curled into a tight ball, tears falling onto his dirtied shirt that was stained with bile and vomit, his eyes were vacant like his mind wasn't there. The two other bodies were girls; one was sobbing hysterically crying out for her father, her eyes also held the same horrified vacant expression. The last was laying quite still her teeth chattering uncontrollably as she bit down on her fingernails sometimes biting into her fingertips, her eyes bulged from their sockets they were the same as the rest. As if their minds were incased in a private hell they were all…gone. To complete this nightmarish scene Christopher Carrion was paceing amongst their bodies sometimes walking over them in his musings like nothing was amiss. Letheo gave a slight tremble and Christopher Carrion stopped mid tread looking down at Letheo, "Is something the matter Letheo?"

Letheo cautiously left his master's gaze and stared down at the ground, "My lord it is with rejoice that I find myself in your-"

A sharp snap from Carrion's slender fingers cut off Letheo's speech he looked up and took a step back, Christopher Carrion's lanky frame loomed barely a hands length from Letheo's his eyes looked down at him in undisguised disgust, "Save your lying tongue for our enemies, even when you were a monster your hatred for me could have not been more prominent. That aside, I asked a question boy, now answer me."

Letheo's horrified eyes stared down at the three humans who seemed slightly older than him, Carrion turned away from him and strolled back to the bodies he bent down and sat on his haunches cocking his head to one side his palm resting under his chin. The butterfly that had guided Letheo fluttered to Carrion's splayed fingertips walking atop of them, "These most honored vessels are here for our three guests who I'm sure feel that they have over stayed their welcome in the Hereafter. They shall accompany us back to Abarat when I am ready to call her."

Letheo spoke under his breath more to himself than to his master, who must have gone demented, calling the Isabella took a lot of power more than just one person was needed. He was erratic, out of his mind and not the same. "You've changed…"

Christopher Carrion's eyes slid lazily from the humans to Letheo who shuddered involuntarily, he stood up the butterfly remained on his finger, "No…I'm whole."

Christopher Carrion bowed his head, "Letheo, the how and why of my return does not matter, just know that all I was; is a mere phantom to what I am now. If you will please stand back for a moment I will give you a _small_ taste of what I am now capable of."

Letheo backed up several yards looking scared and confused, it was an expression that was becoming annoyingly consistent now. Christopher Carrion didn't need Letheo to understand too much especially how he could _see _now.It was an elusive ability that had it's drawbacks, but that was not the only thing that he aquired when he merged both halves of his soul. His nightmares had evolved becoming stronger; he had more control over them than he ever did before. As well as one thing that he never really had before. Clarity.

He knew what he wanted and what he needed to do to get it. First he had to call on the three children of Sin if he was indeed the true Midnight king they would come. _Make sure he doesn't run away from us my pet we still need him. _The butterfly floated away from his fingertips and fluttered towards Letheo hovering above him. It all hinged to this moment, Christopher Carrion looked up at the sky, a thousand stars flickered like candle light between the blankets of dark clouds. "_Candy, when I come back will we continue where we left off? I wonder…who will chase who this time?" _

Christopher Carrion walked among the three catatonic humans his eyes searching the sky and the breeze swirled around him assaulting him with her presence. He allowed himself a small smile thinking of the irony, "_You were here weren't you Candy? This is where it started for you and now for me as well."_

He closed his eyes bowing his head in concentration, the air grew dense becoming nearly visible as it darkend around him swirling with the breeze it encased him and the three teenagers growing thicker and darker. The mass of swirling shadow started to slow growing heavier and darker, his eyes fluttered open a pitch black completely filled them except for the pupil that was stark white. Carrion's eyes seemed to be searching for something finally they settled on where the swirling mass was the thickest. His hands that had stayed at his sides shot up in front of him almost like he was losing balance and slowly his hands began to to tear at the fabric of shadow. Nothing hapend at first but then there was a sudden whoosh as the tears widened and from behind those tears something stirred.

As quick as it came the swirling black mass evaporated, it's remains sunk until it covered the bodies in a veil of a sick gray fog. The mass left behind the torn marks and from those marks shadowed hands stuck out and flexed tentatively, gripping the sides of the rips the hands widened the tears until finally they became big enough for three silhouettes to come forth. Their insubstantial forms differentiated from one another, stopped their movements to stare at Christopher Carrion with faintly glowing orbs of misted moonlight. In turn Christopher Carrion locked his unwavering gaze on each one, his whitened pupils turning into slits within the darkness of his eyes. His voice trailed from his lips, a slow smile widening in between each spacing of his words, _"Let it be known, the chained unbound shall walk this existence once more. Children of Sin relinquish your bonds, wake your pilfered bodies and come to your king." _

They bowed their heads and fell slowly towards the bodies their hands reaching out eagerly and disappeared into each one. Christopher Carrion stood very still as one by one the bodies started to twitch and move around him. The boy suddenly jerked up and opend his mouth, a horrified screech gurgled from his cracked lips as his very skin turned an ashen gray and began to quickly flake off his body. Simultaniously the girl that had been biting her fingers started into a crazed frenzy tearing at her hair ripping the roots from her scalp all the while her teeth snapped and chattered like her very jaw was unhinged. The last girl who had cried frantically for her father, began to go through a series of violent spasms, her very bones crunching and snapping with every jerk of her scantly clothed body that was beginning to turn a gray blue hue with frightening speed. Every sound was not unlike music to the prince's ears as he stood in this macabre picture smiling like a fallen angle in the bowls of this hell. Every bit the nightmare king that he was destined to be.


	4. The Call

-1(A/N) I thank all who have read and an extra thanks to all who have reviewed this story. Ah vacation was good the reason why I had not posted sooner was because I was dissatisfied with the way it had been turning out but now I think it's good. As always constructive criticicm and reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Clive Barker's works but the poems, plot line and additional characters are mine

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE CALL**

_I once knew of a lonely sea_

_Who by twilights dim eclipse _

_Stole dreams not meant to be_

_She took these dreams from lover's lips _

_She took these dreams from children's eyes_

_She took these dreams from my fingertips_

_She sewed these dreams with maniac's cries_

_She sewed these dreams with heavenly dogma skies_

_She sewed these dreams with sleeping devil's sighs_

_She took these dreams not meant to be_

_And wished them upon the light of eternity_

_That some day and night and in between, _

_Her beloved dreams would become reality_

_Sometimes even I wish that I wasn't meant to be_

_So maybe that lonely Isabella Sea_

_Would come and take me_

_-From the Book Midnight's Melody_

_Author Unknown_

Candy ran along the sands of a shore she did not seem to recall but the place was pleasant enough so she was not bothered in the least. The sea danced with with the bright light of the setting sun…or was it rising? Candy didn't care she was filled with this strange contentment that welled up inside her and threatened to turn her small smile into a full blown grin. This strange happiness welled up inside of her and before she could even have the thought of surpressing it her mouth opend and a rich laughter erupted, echoing throught the air with it's sweetness. And still she ran, after all _he_ was waiting for her.

A small part of Candy's mind gave a slight tremor of unease, _wait slow down _it said and it kept on begging her to slow down to stop running but she didn't want to. Candy found it irritating but kept on running faster and faster her legs flying across the sand and space that kept her from _him_. _Wait, it_ continued to plead; _Wait, who is he? _Candy continued to ignore the voice and finally as her legs slowed and a smile broke across her face she stopped in front of a young man. Her voice was rich and somewhat breathless the very name she spoke sent an instant thrill done her spine, "Finnegan…"

The small voice seemed to sigh in relief but soon it's tone broke into one of mild alarm as Finnegan opend his arms and Candy walked towards him, her own arms spreading out to embrace him. _Wait…_ the voice seem to say, there was urgency in its tone now. _Please stop… I'm not ready for this. Stop it. _Candy became angry, after all this time apart from him how could she not be? This voice wasn't hers and it wanted to stop her from being with Finnegan, it infuriated Candy. _Please, I'm not ready for this. Stop. _It was still begging her to stop and she was barely a hand span away from Finnegan, his eyes crinkled in happiness and her heart fluttered at the love his eyes held. Yet the voice kept her from him still pleading. _Stop. Not like this. Please…STOP. _Yes. The voice was right about one thing this had to stop now.

Gripping the sides of her head she spoke to the voice directly; her own voice no longer rich but hollow with anger, "Get out of my mind…get OUT!"

With all her strength she pushed the voice away from her mind and away from her body as well. She felt it fall away from her and to her surprise there was a slight thud from behind her like something heavy had fallen. Slowly as though she was suddenly afraid of what she might see she turned around and looked down. Looking up at her was a pair of mismatched eyes in an all too familiar face. Those eyes were crying silently as the girl sat there where she had fallen, her mouth opened once but slowly closed. Finnigan wrapped his arms around his lover saying her name into her ear, "Boa."

Boa became pale and she raised a hand to her other self, but the other looked away from her. Boa's trembling voice came out in an empty whisper, "Candy."

Candy's eyes flew open and she sat up with a jolt. Her breath coming out in short uneven gasps wafted into the air in small bursts of cloud, it was no longer a soothing coolness. No. It was cold it was really cold. The passing clouds had obscured the moon and it had become darker, the soft glow of the trees seemed to intensify, and in it's harsh glare she could not find any warmth. Candy ran a shaky hand through her hair, fighting to take control, to remain calm. Boa's voice echoed in her mind, her tone had an almost timid quality to it, _"C…Candy…?" _

It took Candy a moment to respond but when she did her voice bore no hint of the inner turmoil that she felt, "I'm fine Boa…"

Boa's voice was trembling and Candy could feel that she too was fighting her own private battle, _"About the dream Candy I'm-"_

Candy's response was abrupt, "I said I'm fine besides I intruded on your dream, it was my own fault."

Boa paused, _"But sister I-_"

Candy cut her off, "Look let's just forget it, okay? Its just stress. Besides…", She stood up and rubbed her hands together looking for anything to deter the start of this uncomfortable conversation. "Look it's getting really cold so…" She trailed off as she stared into the sea. The clouds had begun to break causing growing shafts of light to cascade upon the sea. She could feel Boa's presence beside her, she spoke, _"Oh by the hours, sister look!" _

But Candy was already standing near the edge her eyes transfixed upon the sea. The waves had become monstrous, swelling in size as they rolled upon each other. As far off as Candy could see this was happening everywhere like dark blue giants wrestling the waves heaved back and fourth so high that she could have reached out and touched the water. Then out of the corner of her sight far off in the distance towards the day hours Candy saw the waves swirling rising higher and higher. She held her breath as this vortex of water erupted sailing into the night sky.

The top half disappeared into a thickening mass of clouds where it swirled out of sight, Boa's voice whisper echoed in her head. _"Someone is calling her, but the game…they didn't play the game. Who could have possibly…this is forbidden." _

Candy remembered when she had first met Mischief and his brothers, how she had held that ball that had been covered in wavy lines that resembled the doodle that had been in her notebook. How the sea came when she threw the ball into the upside-down pyramid because she played the game. She stared at the towering vortex that swayed in the sky suddenly the roar of the sea grew louder and the vortex became violent, "Boa it's coming down!"

Not necessarily. To Candy and Boa's astonishment the vortex did not crash down it _flew_ across the skies and dispersed mid-air. Fish. Pieces of boat and debris. Strange sea plants and rocks crashed unceremoniously back into the ocean. Yet Candy stood there transfixed in a daze while pearl like drops of sea water fell around her caressing her face drenching her with almost sentient tenderness. It was…beautiful. Boa was the first to break away from this dream-like state. _"What's that noise?" _

A commotion at the bottom of the lighthouse jolted Candy, clearing her head somewhat of the peaceful trance. But she was reluctant to leave this moment, it was the only peace that she had had in a long time she wanted to hold onto it. The noise would not stop; the patter of feet running up the staircase could not be ignored any longer. A gaggle of people burst through the doorway breaking her daze like state completely. Geneva Peachtree with her short sword drawn, the John brothers with Mischief holding a familiar small pistol, Finnegan and surprisingly Deaux-Deaux following quickly behind. Malingo's feet splashed across the glowing garden and he was by her side in a matter of seconds, his black slit eyes clearly in distress. He clamped his leathery hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly. "Lady did you do this?"

Candy was still in the process of deciphering this when Boa's words flitted across her mind. _"They think we did that sister."_

Candy shook her head, "No Malingo I didn't, the waves, they just started to change and then…" Her voice died down for a moment and her eyes hardened, "Why do you think we did that?"

Malingo released her taking a step back, the leathery fans surrounding his face lowered in slight shame, but it was John Serpent who answered her question, "You _always_ have something to do with _anything_ destructive that's happening here girl."

Without batting a lash Mischief's hand reached up and lightly slapped Serpent, "Shut your cake-hole Serpent", Mischief said quietly, the Johns aside from Serpent looked at Candy gesturing to Malingo, "He was worried about you two." Mischief always thought it polite to include the princess whenever he addressed Candy, both girls found this sentiment quiet endearing. "What happened now was weird even for the Abarat."

Geneva walked over sheathing her short sword and put a reassuring hand on Candy's shoulder, her beautiful features becoming glorified with her smile. "_All _of us were worried. What with half of the Council of Hours coming to the banquet, we've all been on edge."

The sound of Finnegan sheathing his sword sang in the air, he smiled at her. At this she felt Boa give a soft sigh of contentment and Candy felt a pang of longing well up inside her other half. Finnegan's expression changed quickly, his jaw grew slack, and a faint red tint blotched his olive complexion to her bewilderment he turned away from her. Finnegan walked somewhat stiffly back to the door and deftly flung it open grabbing the confused Johns and Deaux-Deaux he threw them back to the steps.

Malingo looked down at Candy and the fans framing his face turned a flaming orange as well. He turned around and _ran_ to the door muttering profuse apologies aimed at not only Candy but Finnegan as well.

Finnegan with his back still turned spoke gruffly, "We'll be waiting by the docks, and Geneva will find you something…drier to wear." With that he shut the doors behind him.

Confused Candy looked down at herself and in the glow of the trees she saw to her utter horror that the garment had completely soaked through and was now a mesh of transparent blue against her cold and very visible skin. Candy's face became inflamed her tongue stuck fast to the roof of her mouth muting her and perhaps that was for the best. But Candy's muteness did not hinder Boa's voice, which practically shrieked in her head _"He-they saw everything…!"_

Geneva walked over untying a large cloth that was draped around her waist she placed it around Candy's still form. She shook her head smiling sadly, "Poor child…Come with me I'll find you something to wear."

Candy walked with Geneva down the steps her arms crossed against her chest shivering slightly, "Geneva."

Geneva had been humming a song under her breath, "Yes?"

Candy bit her lip and Boa let out a sigh, _"Go on sister, and ask her already. I really do want to know."_ Candy's face furrowed in worry, "When you say that half the council is coming do you mean that Clause and Quiffen will come?"

Geneva stopped and stood there for a moment her face partly hidden in the shadows, "I am truly sorry but it would be best if Boa did not see him yet. The way he is now it would not help either of them. The prince is with him now, trying to find her father who still might be in that man."

Candy brushed the damp locks of hair from her face, she could not guess at Boa's reaction but her own was of sadness. "I'm sorry Boa."

_"It's okay, I think she's right it would not be a very happy reunion for anyone right now." _Boa said quietly her presence wandering away from Candy's again. Geneva was watching Candy out of the corner of her eye, "Would you rather not come to the banquet?"

Candy shrugged, "Banquets, dances, celebrations…those aren't really what I like to do personally, but Boa seems to like them so I guess one more won't hurt."

Geneva lies back against the cool stone rubbing her temple, her almond shaped eyes looking down to the door. "Our goal right now is to bring as many of the Hours together as we can before Mater Motley decides to strike. Since the princess has come back moral and unity have begun to strengthen among the islands and Mater Motley sees that. Now being the shrewd witch that she is; Mater Motley will undoubtedly wait until she knows our next move. This banquet has been publicized for days now and carries much political weight…though you wouldn't be able to tell with the _way _it's been publicized."

Candy raised a brow as Geneva rummaged through a small hip pack, "Oh, really?"

Geneva pulled out a crumpled piece of bright yellow paper and started to carefully unfold it, "You know for a king's fool that munkee has unwittingly come up with quiet a diversion." She handed Candy the yellow paper and for a moment her dark beautiful features became sheepish, "At your expense no less."

The second Candy looked at the picture she looked up at Geneva and spoke in a hollow voice, "_Your kidding_."

Geneva shook her head, "I wish I was but I'm not and believe me those are everywhere."

Candy's hand trembled causing the piece of poster paper to shake, she looked at it again scrutinizing every line. It was a drawing of what partially resembled her and Finnegan dancing and at the bottom scrawled in bright red crayon were the words: _**LOVES UNITES TONIGHT! JOIN US AS WE CELEBRATE THE ENGAGEMENT OF TWO LIFETIMES!**_

Geneva scratched the back of her neck looking away, "If your worried about Mater Motley don't, she won't do anything unless she wants to draw attention to herself. The figure heads of the islands will be there but specially chosen people representing their islands have been selected in secret and will represent what their leader's wants and demands are in the negotiations and-"

She broke off seeing the stricken look upon the girl's features her gaze softened and Geneva reached out and gently patted her shoulder. Candy looked at her, "Geneva why didn't anyone tell us?"

Geneva sighed, "Finnegan. He didn't like it at all, and everywhere you went he made sure to destroy any posters that you might find. He made everyone swear not to tell you cause you might get upset. Remember this supposed engagement is just for show, no more than that."

Candy shook her head, she shut her eyes and slowly inhaled, "It's not me who is getting upset Geneva."

Geneva gaze swept the girl's eyes and saw multiple emotions flickering across them, she didn't need to confirm what she already knew. It didn't matter if the ruse was believable or not more than anything this was going to hurt Boa most of all.


	5. No More

(A/N) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Clive Barker's works however the poems, additional characters and plotline are my own.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**NO MORE**

**______________________________________________________**

_No longer will you see me sully paper_

_With hopeful words for you to read_

_No more._

_I will beg for redemption no more_

_My chains shall remain_

_To bind my resolve_

_No more_

_I will seek forgiveness no more _

_That I once sought within you_

_No more_

_This cruel game of yours will be no more_

_You held out that illusion_

_You taunted me with false dreams_

_You mocked me for the last time _

_No more._

_I will be made a fool no more_

_I am painfully aware_

_That I will never have my dreams_

_No more_

_I will suffer this illusion no more _

_If all Day is as unforgiving as you are angel _

_I will enrapture all in Night_

_One Night_

_You and your Daydream will haunt me_

_No more_

_Christopher Carrion's last letter to Boa_

Candy would never admit to herself but she was becoming increasingly nervous, her fingers fumbled on the gown that now draped her figure. Pearl white cloth framed her curves with a bright blue stitching that formed odd patterns of strange flora that she had not even encountered yet during her travels with Malingo. The sleeveless dress was modest in the front but exposed a good deal of flesh in the back much to Candy's dismay. It spilled in thin multiple layers that flowed to the bottom just barely touching the ground. Candy let out a sigh, dropped her hands to her hips and started to pace.

The room that she was in was small if not cozy it had a soft couch and a small window looking out toward the dark sea, this was one of the many rooms aboard the ship that she was now on. Geneva had told her that the banquet would be held on this ship that belonged to a patron of Hobarookus which was some sort of pirating island from what Candy had heard. Candy would have admired the fine craftsmanship if she weren't so embroiled as to what she would do to get out of this. Alone. In the middle of the ocean. Fighting against four mantizak. Why did that sound so appealing right now? She stopped pacing and came to the conclusion that she would rather be _anywhere_ than here now that she thought about it. Candy was surprised that after the initial shock Boa had actually started to warm up to the whole fake engagement. She even went so far as to coax Candy into her old masquerade gown. It was still kinda embarrassing that they had to make a few ahem _modifications_ for her part but dwelling on that would make her feel more depressed. Oh if Boa was only here…

Boa was in a sense _gone_ now; Candy assumed she was off in her own little world daydreaming or something like that. But she was happy and that should be more than enough for Candy to hope for right? Candy walked faster pondering her predicament with each hurried step. Candy wasn't _really_ marrying Finnegan, in fact that term wasn't even _used_ in that evil little flyer. No it said "engagement" that word could be interpreted any given number of ways it didn't actually allude to marriage. Well it did though, especially when Filth had put that silly word love in it oh why did he have to do that? Her pace increased as did the force of each step she took trying desperately to think of another excuse. This wasn't actually a real marriage instead it would be like a make-believe game. Right? So why was she freaking out?

Candy sank back on the couch defeated by her own indecisive thoughts and sat there messaging her wrists she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes letting her head fall onto the cushions. "I gotta get out of here."

Getting up she walked over to the door but stopped she was sure they wouldn't _keep_ her confined but she didn't want anyone to know where she was going. Walking to the corner of the room Candy picked up the cream colored cloth that Geneva had given her earlier and wrapped it over her bare shoulders pulling it over her head to hide her face and slowly crept out of the room.

The deck of the ship was alive with activity as people from all walks of Abarat scurried to get the preparations done before the celebration, for a moment Candy thought she was back at Babilonium for each person and creature and thing was dressed in the most absurd and fantastic garb imaginable making her own seem quiet mundane and yet blissfully unnoticeable. She decided to stick to the railing to avoid any of the chaos. Keeping her eyes on the ground she continued to walk toward the platform that connected with the dock. So concentrated was she on the ground she did not notice as someone hurled into her. Looking down she became pale; there standing in her path was Filth the munkee.

Filth wore the most ridiculous bright orange and yellow sequin vest she had ever seen in her life with neon green pants and clashing purple suspenders. What was most peculiar was what he wore on his head, a tin bucket glued with what look like blue macaroni on it. Filth's knobby fingers lifted up the pale as his crossed gaze landed on her. Instantly his face stretched into a jubilant grin "PRIN-"

Candy reacted quickly, snatching what looked liked a fried purple doughnut from a passing tray of sweets she stuffed it into his mouth none to gently since he was partly if not fully responsible for her current predicament. Coughing he shook his head grinned and licked the crumbs from his face, "Mmmm papy shmack my favorite how did you know prin-"

Candy put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, Filth listen…I uh have an important favor to ask."

Filth nodded his head vigorously making the bucket topple slightly onto his bulbous nose, "Anything prin-"

Candy cut him off leaning in conspiratorially to get his attention, she hated to send him on a wild goose chase but she had no choice. "I uh…need you to recount the entire arva arrangement on the other side of the ship I think we might be missing one."

Filth clutched the bucket to his head his eyes widening in horror, "Oh no! Fear not my lady I, Filth will find the missing flower!"

With that he ran off and Candy breathed a sigh of relief and continued on ducking and weaving in and out of the crowd she began to feel an odd sensation prickling in the back of her neck. Someone was staring at her, she continued walking trying to ignore it but the sensation would not go away. It seemed to not just plague her nerves but her senses as well. There was a presence in the air that she could not shake off in her mind that something felt familiar. Candy stopped and stood very still, slowly she moved her gaze into the crowd and as if by some odd trick of sight he appeared...

Candy could not conceive how she could have possibly missed seeing him the first time; he was barely an arm's length away! The man's lanky frame was emphasized by a long white hood jacket, thin black metal rings wove around his forearms making the muscles underneath the material prominent, around his waist were two interlaced belts with the same metal rings made a soft _clink_ with each step he took. His mask resembled a raven's skull bleached by the sun; the wicked elongated beak covered half of his face only exposing his sharp chin and thin lips. Black downy framed the mask yet that could just as well have been his hair, which stood up in thin multiple black spikes atop his head. In a literal boatload of color he was the only one that stood out and yet he melded into the crowd as though he were made unreal.

Time did not stand still for Candy nor did her heart race instead everything became achingly slow and painfully silent. Candy swallowed the anxiety building in the pit of her stomach her voice barely audible, "Carrion?"

The man tilted his head, his gray eyes dancing in his mask and for a moment Candy felt foolish for even assuming such an idiotic thing. A slow crooked smile, a smile that took in the light and gave none back spread across his face. "Yes beautiful?"

Candy's eyes widened and she could not move as the man bowed and spread his arms out as though to bid her farewell and that was when time began again as he turned away from her and was lost in the parade of living colors. Candy's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes darted everywhere but she could not see him. Candy closed her eyes, _"Boa…BOA!" _

No answer not even the familiar warmth of her presence could be felt Candy clutched at her chest as though she could reach into her soul and grasp the other girl. Something tickled just out of reach of her senses. Candy froze, what was that sound? She closed her eyes through the cacophony of swears, laughter and gabbling she heard it, "_clink…"_

Slowly she turned around and her trembling hands grasped at the railing more for support than anything else. Candy looked out onto the docks and there in the dim light he stood looking up at her expectantly. Waiting. She stared back; her eyes wide with shock and disbelief as her world fell away and left the two of them behind. Candy felt she should say something to dispel this illusion but there he stood, a nightmare she could not look away from nor deny its existence. He walked backwards swaying with each step and then like a phantom he disappeared down the dimly lit road leaving her mind entwined in chaos.

It was him even if he had changed she knew it was him, the Midnight prince Christopher Carrion…alive. Those eyes, a blurry mad gray burned back into her retinas made her whole body shiver and her head feel as if it was too light for her body. Candy held her breath and shook her head feeling sick, swaying on her heels her legs started to buckle, _"CANDY!"_

The sound of Boa's voice echoing in her mind jolted Candy from her stupor, she grabbed at her heart feeling it fill with comforting warmth. In a faint whisper she spoke to the princess, "Boa…where were you? That man he can't possibly be but…Boa that was Carrion."

Boa was silent for a moment before her voice in the same whispered manner spoke to Candy, _"Are you sure sister? Maybe your thinking too hard you've been acting strange lately, you're probably tired that's all." _

Candy did not expect the princess to question her nor did she expect the tone of doubt that caked every word. "Boa I'm serious I saw him! I saw Carrion! He's here Boa he's alive-"

Boa cut her off, _"No!"_

Candy gritted her teeth, she did not like where this was going, "But Boa I saw him he…is different but that was him, I-"

She was cut off by Boa's angry retort, _**"NO! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK HE'S DEAD!" **_

Candy gripped the railing and was about to argue again when it hit her, the fake wedding and the timing…it would be just like before and it seemed to terrify Boa. She couldn't involve the others especially Finnegan…Candy closed her eyes and waited for the sound of her heart pounding in her ears to stop and for her mind to take all this in. "I…am a little tired, I'm sorry Boa it was just the dark playing with me I guess."

Boa was all too eager to accept this and took Candy's apology in stride, _"Good. You see Candy it was nothing but a trick of light you should sleep now, I too need rest…just go back to the room Candy. Go back and sleep it was just a waking nightmare."_

Candy waited until she felt no warmth left of Boa's presence and slowly slipped off the boat and onto the dock. Why was he back? She just had to know she just had to… She looked up at the star filled sky and looked back at the party in full swing, she had to do this alone whether it was a trap or not it would be best if she found out for herself.

There weren't many people on the dock except for a few of the crewmembers of the ship and a couple of partygoers. Stepping onto the path she looked back at the boat and than looked forward into the dimensionless dusk awaiting her. Candy could not think, all that she knew for certain was the he was back and they were safe…no more.


	6. Sin's Advocate

A/N) Like it? I'll appreciate any constructive criticism or any helpful information I want to stay as close to the Abarat lore as this story will allow me to. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Clive Barkers works but the plotline; additional characters and poems are mine.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**SIN'S ADVOCATE **

Let the Fate of Heaven and Earth

Be played by mortal hands

For they are made in the image

Of the Greater Creatrix…

_And lo mortal shall behold Sin's advocate_

_Whose heart shall undo thy Making_

_And unchain the bound_

_Twenty Five Hours you shall bestow_

_Upon the sad twin being_

_Who was made to judge us_

_When all the Hours break_

_And encircle His throne_

_Royal blood will spill_

_And with this there will be a cry_

_That will summon the End_

_To the being who judge thy fellow mortal_

_Heed the warden's warning:_

_Beware the first of the last _

_For this shall be the one_

_That will break or bind_

_The world shaker's fate_

_With the advocate of Sin_

-From the Book Midnight Melody

Author Unknown

Filth scuttled to and fro dodging and weaving in and out of the crowd, excitement and happiness exploding through every pore on his face. Happiness. That old warm feeling had finally returned to him and he intended to exploit that feeling to the fullest extent of his abilities in honor of his fair princess. First he'd start off with a few double knock jokes than- "You happy, yes?"

Filth turned around to give the questioner a big grin but the notion died before it even left his mind. Peculiar would be the most polite way to describe her, disturbed and unwholesome would be rude but right on the dot. Her shock white hair fell around her pixie like face in multiple braids, her eyes were a pale red which held a spiral shaped pupil swiveling towards his face and away rapidly as though it hurt her to look at the munkee. Her skin, which was the color of a dusty ash blue, was nearly transparent, so much so that Filth could make out thousands of small blood vessels in the shape of spirals covering her face. She was clothed from the neck down in a dirty jacket that only the mentally deranged of Orlando's Cap would prefer to wear. She looked up at the flowers than looked back at the munkee flicking out her tongue she wrinkled her nose, "Nasty taste in the air tells Silly you is, how foul the smell tastes its so rotten. It burns Silly's nostril hairs out with it's stench but Silly will fix it when the princey comes out to play. Uh-huh Silly loves playing with babies as much as she likes munkees…"

Filth stepped away from her thoroughly freaked out now but he calmed himself down. It always happened though, there were always nuts in a fruitcake he supposed, "Look lady I gotta go count those flowers, so you just leave before the celebration. I don't want no trouble now you hear me? I have a duty to my lady to look at these flowers so please leave me alone."

He turned his back to give the girl a reproachful look but she had already walked off into the crowd whistling a twisted hymn of sorts. Filth shook his head disapprovingly muttering to himself, "Crazy girl."

The girl whipped her head back and gave him a hideous grin and instantly Filth felt a wave of fear come over him and found he could not move. She held up one stitched sleeve to her lips, _"Shhh, it's starting little munkee…_"

As if on cue the drums sounded and all fell quiet as the echoes of the beat grew louder and louder, the crowd whooped and applauded as Finnegan came up onto the deck entrenched in rich jade green robes, gold bands encircled his flaming dreadlocks giving him an almost ethereal appearance. Filth watched in quiet horror as the girl stepped around the crowd every so often glancing back at Filth grinning maliciously she turned back into the shadows disappearing from view. She was going to do something horrible to Finnegan he was sure of it. Filth wanted to shout and scream to Finnegan, but his fear held him still and mute. Silent tears slid down the munkee's face as he stared at the happy crowd and the proud warrior knowing something horrible was indeed starting…

**…..**

Malingo rested his head on the doorway of the small room where he had thought Candy would be safe. _So much for safe_…he thought looking at the empty couch with a thoughtful expression in his yellow eyes. Gone. He wondered briefly if he could have stopped her but knowing his lady it wasn't likely he could have. Yet something about her disappearance felt off to him and the more he thought about it the more it unsettled him. If she left surly she would have told _someone_, surly she would have told _him_ if she wanted to leave. Geneva came up behind him her golden gown flowing around her, she looked up at Malingo with a guilty look, "I'm sorry I didn't know she would react like this if I knew I-"

Malingo cut her off, "It's alright, not your fault anyways..."

Geneva picked up a small white mask off the floor obviously Candy's, "You think she's just getting some air or…" She trailed off letting the weight of her words settle in the room, most of it landing heavily on Malingo's shoulders.

Malingo's eyes flitted across the room he turned around looking down at her and spoke quietly, "With the lady sadly, it is always the "or"..."

The beating of drums had gotten their attention; Malingo scratched the back of his neck hearing it beat like a living heart somehow made him anxious. "So how do you suppose Finnegan would take this?"

A dark look washed over her lovely features, "Considering his past actions concerning the princess it will be a miracle if he doesn't tear apart the ship plank by plank looking for her."

Malingo sighed at the thought, "Telling Finnegan will be the least of our problems but it certainly won't be a minor one. Let's just wing the ceremony as best as we can and hopefully she'll turn up sooner or later."

Geneva nodded her head, "It will be best if we did, leave the representatives to me I can handle their political garbage at least for the night. I'm surprised though, your taking the princess's disappearance quiet well. No offence, but you seem the type that would panic in a situation like this."

Malingo shrugged, "Nah I'm sort of used to her disappearing is all and quiet frankly I'm still in shock. So give me a minute or two to fly off the panhandle and come to all sorts of dreadful conclusions."

The beating of the drums was growing louder Geneva rubbed her temple, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Malingo grimaced, "You and me both lady." Together they went up the steps to the deck, Malingo hesitated and looked back at the empty room, "Please be okay Candy…"

…**..**

Candy looked over her shoulder, how weird she thought she had just heard something like a voice but it was probably just the wind. She continued walking unsure of where the path was leading. Odd, she thought she had explored every path close to the boat but this one did seem familiar to her it just didn't fit any she thought of. Candy turned a sharp corner of the path and a little ways ahead was a signpost, Candy sighed in relief and ran up to it as she got closer she began to make out the words on the sign. Candy stopped dead in her tracks and reread the sign shaking her head slowly in disbelief, _"Hap's Vault."_

Candy knew her topography of the island enough to know it would have taken her hours to reach it nevertheless there it stood just a little ways off in the distance. Candy wrapped the cloth closer to her body there was no way possible that she could have made it this far but everything here in the Abarat happened for a reason. Candy looked down and saw something white at the side off the entrance. A mask, in the shape of a crane's skull. She bit her lower lip hesitantly, she had come here for answers and she was going to get them. Candy grabbed one of the torches and went inside the cave.

She tread the steeply inclined passageway her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the torch as she surveyed the place around her. The trail led to the bridge that Candy had gone with Malingo the one where Houlihan the Criss-Cross man, had chased them to. The torch light began to dim and to Candy's dismay it sputtered to a dying ember. Candy panicked, "No, no please don't die on me aww come on please just-…dang it."

Angry she threw it behind her and stood silent, now what was she to do now that she was down here? Candy felt the wall behind her and slumped against it, thinking hard about her situation. She lifted her head and stared into the darkness quietly listening to the fluttering of the bat wings and water. Amongst them she began to hear a soft metallic sound, _clink_, her head snapped up, straining her ears she listened hard. _Clink. _Candy stood up, and slowly so she wouldn't fall she began to feel her way toward the sound until she stopped just short of the bridge. Attentively her hands clasped at the ancient rope and slowly she stepped forward onto the bridge and very carefully proceeded forward. This sound, the same one as earlier called out to her, not in any demanding way but it felt as though it was defying her somehow. As though to say that _he_ was resisting her closure to their dead connection.

Candy stopped in what seemed as the middle of the bride frowning, the sound…it was gone. She looked back but her night vision had always been poor and she could only see rough outlines in the dark. She sighed, how could she be so stupid to follow him? If she found him, what would she do in the first place? Why did she even come here? Candy shook her head this was something that she should not have done. She took a step back and felt the wood underneath give a loud resentful moan followed by a quick cracking sound. _Uh oh_. Slowly she lifted her foot, again another loud crack Candy bit her lip and shut her eyes bringing her foot as delicately as she possible could behind her. To Candy's utter relief there was no sound, she let out a sigh and relaxed her body. That did it.

The boards underneath her cracked and her foot broke through it, losing her balance completely Candy fell backwards breaking the rest of the boards as her body like a dead weight fell through the bridge. Whether she was stunned from the impact or just the surprise Candy found she could not scream as she was flung in the dark void, her breath came out in short sharp gasps as she continued to fall. Malingo wasn't there to save her now, and no one was there to see her in her final moment. All that was running through her mind was not her family or friends but a simple sad thought. She was going to die, by a simple act of klutziness. Oh joy, she could think of no other possible way to die that was as humiliating as this.

She closed her eyes and prayed to whatever god was out there, that her death would be a swift and merciful one. Something brushed up against her cheek, it was very soft almost like butterfly wings. Suddenly Candy felt that she was not falling as quickly as she should have been, opening her eyes she blinked several times for she could not believe what she was seeing. Thousands of small glowing blue butterflies fluttered about her, they were everywhere brushing against her skin giving her the feeling that she was floating in the air. Candy felt her feet touch the ground and just as they came they floated away from her glowing brighter as they went until she could see everything around her in their light. The river flowed just a few feet away from her rapid and foreboding, how she even survived that fall was lost on her. Candy wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep from shivering but whether it was due to the cold air or the impression that she should not be here Candy could not tell.

Candy bit her lip searching for any sign that he was here but all she saw was the luminescent light of the Skein and the eerie glow of butterfly wings. Finally she became frustrated and before she could think twice at what she was doing Candy cupped her hands to her lips and yelled, "HELLO?"

Through the roar of the water Candy heard a small chuckle come from the other side of the rushing river. It was like before, all other sounds but his voice vanished, all things surrounding him became blurred and distorted. He became all she could see as he stood there, a demon in her view. Like a flicker of light he vanished from her sight, her eyes searched everywhere but to no avail. Why was he doing this? Why was he playing with her head? She felt so foolish realizing that this was some sort of sick game he was playing with her. But the most disturbing part was that she knew it was a game from the moment he tempted her to find him. So why did she play along? Why? Frustrated she turned around and fell into the light embrace of a man her nightmares had never dared to even dream of. A man whose very form made her knees give out from under her yet his grip on her wrist and her lower back never wavered. His pale eyes shown with a fanatical light as his thin lips parted into a partial smile, "You should be more careful girl when you call out into the dark; someone might answer back..."


	7. Love

(A\N) Please enjoy and review if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clive Barker's works but the additional characters, plotline, and poems are my own.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**LOVE**

_Love_

_This small word_

_Frightens many_

_For most it is too fragile to hold_

_For others it is too dear to lose_

_Love_

_The thing which makes us all go mad_

_Terribly _

_Beautifully _

_Mad_

_Especially in humans _

_Ah humanity…_

_What peculiar creatures_

_Love may be pure_

_But even purity can pollute the human mind_

_To do such…dirty little things_

_All under_

_The waving flaming guise_

_Of love_

_The banner that cloaks its prettiest roses_

_In the ugliest of thorns _

_From the book, Midnight's Melody_

_Author Unknown_

Candy pushed him back, unbridled fear of the hellish things that she had seen when she had touched him last invading every primal instinct within her to get away. She was met with no resistance on the contrary he swayed away from her, with nothing to keep her standing her body rocked under her weight and at last she fell to her knees. Candy did not look at him in those quiet moments she just stared at the ground and concentrated only on her breathing. He crouched down in front of her an unreadable expression playing at the edges of his eyes finally he spoke, "_Look_ at me girl."

Candy did not, at first she had thought to confront him, like a child finally looking under the bed only to find nothing to fear. She had planned to confront an illusion of him, an imposter anything but the real monster. There was no denying it now even though he had changed, he _felt_ the same to her. Candy slowly lifted her eyes and stared up it him through the tangles of her hair, Christopher Carrion looked down at her he actually seemed human but there was nothing in his gaze that resembled humanity. He held her eyes searching her expression for something but Candy had seen that look before, he was indeed looking but not for something but for someone. Carrion spoke his voice interlaced in calculation, "So you did come and you came alone… How interesting."

Candy clenched her fists feeling dizzy and sick at the same time, slowly she sat up straight resting on her knees her voice came out in a whisper, "What are you talking about?"

Christopher Carrion leaned forward on his haunches peering at her with such intensity she could not look away, "The princess, you really don't know what she's doing to you? Huh, she was always a treacherous one but I never had imagined she would try to destroy you subconsciously, I suppose that's one way to get rid of the competition."

Anger and confusion washed over Candy overriding her sense of nausea, snapping her head up she glared at him, "What the hell are you going on about-"

He placed a finger to his lips and smiled slowly, but the act did not fit his features like a smile would on another on the contrary it was nothing short of predatory, "Now now is that anyway to say hello after all I am being rather polite _girl._ This is partly the reason why I came I do not wish for you to die without knowing her treachery so I will tell you. Do you remember when you were born?"

Candy was seized with the urge to roll her eyes but didn't instead she let her distaste drip from every word. "Of course not, no one does."

Christopher Carrion continued on, not acknowledging Candy's sarcasm in her answer, "Boa does and she's been there since you were born right?"

Candy let her eyes slide into his stare and her voice became quiet cold, "Only because you killed her."

From the moment she became acquainted with the prince she had been pelted by his incessant hounding for redemption, his cries of pain and anger at Boa's "betrayal" and his own deception. Candy had expected anger, or pain even if he were to conceal it Candy was sure she would have sensed it. Yet no dredged up emotions in fact nothing came, only placid indifference graced his features. The fact that there was no pain, guilt or even sick pleasure in his gaze made her feel uneasy. No. It was more than a little unsettling to say the least…it took her a moment to realize he was talking again, "We Carrion are well versed in death to a point of obsession we know a soul can be resurrected by one of two ways, one being before death to split the soul before it dies and reattaching it after both halves are healed. The second is to take the soul and place it in another body. That is what was intended to happen to Boa except it had gone wrong. They did not expect another soul to already be attached to the body still those woman couldn't bear to see their paragon of light die so with no regard to the consequences they attached her soul to your body."

Candy felt a dreadful sensation in the pit of her stomach, she licked her lips before she spoke, "So what does that have to do with me dying Carrion?"

The prince gazed behind her at the skien his tone leveled, "With no actual body Boa is a pseudo soul much like a paracite but more lethal, you see no human body born can withstand the occupation of two souls. So when the soul is made aware of the other…one has to be destroyed."

Candy sat dumfounded her eyes wide and she slowly started to shake her head, "No she would never do that to me, your lying she wouldn't-"

Christopher Carrion got up and walked to the waters edge, "The way a pseudo soul destroys the other is by going into your sub-conciseness and taking over, first your physical traits start to change favoring the stronger psyche. Next your dreams will be gone than slowly your thoughts and finally nothing else will be left of you."

Candy froze slowly she turned to look at him and in the dim light of the butterflies he stared at her over his shoulder his eyes sharp and cool, "It's already beginning isn't it? Well am I right girl from the Hereafter?"

Candy got up and felt numbing shivers roll down her back, wordlessly he shifted and watched her carefully. Candy felt her lip curl up uncharacteristically as she spoke, "Is that how you came back here? You come, you drop this on me and what else do you expect? J-just what do you expect me to say to that?"

Candy felt like she was falling apart slowly, bit by bit the perception she had held onto was falling out of her hands like water. Was this what she had felt at the lighthouse earlier that day? Was this the thing that Candy did not want to name? The way her hair grew out so fast, the way she had moved so gracefully now it was…not her at all it was never her. The feelings of longing for Finnegan intensifying every time she was near him no, every time _Boa_ was near him. Candy did not feel betrayal but a sort of sadness something closer to anguish wash up in her. In a hushed rasp for her mouth had abruptly gone dry she spoke, "Even if you were telling the truth why didn't Boa tell me about this? We can help each other, there has to be another way so why-"

Christopher Carrion didn't even let her finish as his words cut her own out. "You are being too innocent for your own good _girl_. Think for a moment, the truth to that should have been plain enough for you to see, if there was another way she would have done so by now. Obviously her soul has been attached to your body for far too long, it would never work with another."

Candy shook her head, her shoulders slumping forward as though her entire frame had collapsed under his words, "No…Boa wouldn't do this to me she saved me…Boa would have told me she…"

Carrion let out a long breath, "The princess saved your body not you do you really believe she cares? Everything that I have worked to take away from her is finally within her reach. She will become more determined to destroy you now that you know of her treachery."

Candy closed her eyes for a moment silently grabbing for anything substantial in her heart. But there was nothing there and perhaps there never was, were her steps really her own? Or were they Boa's? From the moment her pen had slid lazily in her book to create the sea to now was this…any of this really her? "Carrion, why tell me…?"

Christopher Carrion said nothing for a moment, sensing something beginning to snap inside the girl in front of him. His tone came out slow and even, "I wanted you to know, I came back here so that I could tell you."

Candy did not feel her nails dig into her palms, just the echo of his voice against her ears, "_You wanted me to know" _, That's not a good enough reason for you to do _anything_ Carrion so why bother? Why have you come back?"

Carrion clasped a hand to his face and let out a harsh chuckle, with his hand still pressed to his face he gazed at her through his splayed fingers, "Ah so you _are_ peceptive girl from the Hereafter, fine I shall tell you I have come back here in anticipation of your answer."

Her mismatched eyes narrowed, "To what question would I be answering to Carrion?"

He walked toward her, but she did not move if there was anything to hold onto it was not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her back down right now. The rush of the water behind him muffled his steps as he stopped just a short distance in front of her. "Why its quiet a simple one actually, are you going to stop her?"


End file.
